All Along ~*{COMPLETE}*~
by ashlyn nicolette
Summary: Previously known as NEXT BEST THING...Romeo and Juliet influence on Christians life a year after Satine's death and his book is published...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
My mouth was sour, my face was oily, and an unshaven sand paper you could call my chin, lay across my face.  
  
"Just sign these contracts agreeing that you get 15% of everything you make and you'll be on your way!" The jolly fat man with the over zealous smiles laughed.  
  
Yeah real hilarious. All I do is sign a freaking bloody contract and it becomes joke of the day.  
  
All right, all right. I know that was a bit over exaggerated. However I wasn't always like this.  
  
I'm sure you all know the story of "The Tragedies of Romeo and Juliet"? Well our story went much like that as well. You know, Satine's and mine. We were two lovers, meant to go their separate ways but instead defy the laws and follow our hearts. That's right, you've heard it, two star crossed lovers…  
  
"Is that all?" I asked not even glancing at him. There was no emotion in my voice. There hasn't been since Satine's death.  
  
"Yes sir! For today that is. Expect your novel to be in stores this coming month. We look forward to serving you again!"  
  
"Yeah, right." I lied and left.  
  
6 MONTHS LATER  
  
It was disgusting. The place was just a mere rat whole in the city most referred to as the rat's nest. Due to the filth and sin it held within its walls, it was definitely no fair Verona.  
  
That is not where I am laying my scene. It is a small city in lovely France, within a city of which I will not speak its name. Fore I am seeking out my sister's true love, Christian Dumont. I wish to recapture her last days alive, and learn of her reasons of such an intelligent man.  
  
I remember she promised me when she left 5 years ago, that she'd come back for me. I guess fulfilling this duty would mean she hadn't broken her promise.  
  
So in return, I promised Lila, Satine's twin that I'd do this for her.  
  
I checked my sheet again. "3rd floor, room 7." It read. Well this was it.  
  
KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK… no one answered.  
  
KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK… still no one.  
  
I reached to knock harder and just as I did the door flew open and I ended up punching this man square in the eye.  
  
"Bloody bastard! What did you go and do that for?" He demanded painfully. However I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry sir…" I bubbled.  
  
"I don't find anything funny." He hissed. I straightened quickly.  
  
"I don't suppose I can find a Christian Dumont here can I?" I asked sweetly. He winced and stalled.  
  
"No now go away before I call the coppers on you!" He went to shut the door when I stopped the door with my body. It flew back hitting him in the forehead.  
  
"Woman you are really beginning to irritate me!" He grabbed his forehead.  
  
"Please tell me where I can find him." I begged.  
  
"No." He snapped.  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
"Because he doesn't want to be found!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
As far as I knew my head hurt my eye was black and my stomach was growling. There was no food what so ever in this bloody place and I refused to go and buy any.  
  
Instead of a juicy steak to put on my eye I have a substitute of a wet rag. Where I have a heart there is nothing. Fore whom I love, has loved till her final end. There was nothing I could do about that.  
  
"Chwistian!" Tiluse called through the hole in my ceiling, which made the hole in his floor.  
  
"What?" I murmured.  
  
"Who was da girwee voice I heard?" He chimed.  
  
"A black eye." I replied.  
  
"Ok."  
  
That was a usual conversation between he and I these days. He still tried to talk me into finding another love but I can't bring myself to think I've actually lost Satine and she's never coming back.  
  
That next morning another knock came at the door.  
  
God help me it was that blasted crazy woman again.  
  
*Well since that rude rendezvous yesterday I've come to conclude that this man knows where Christian Dumont is and I plan on finding him if takes forever.  
  
Knocking lightly on the door this time I waited patiently for him to answer. However when he did I noticed first thing the outcome of the blow he received yesterday.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked groggily and rubbing his good eye. I might as well just come out and tell him why I was here and why he needed to tell me where Mr. Dumont was.  
  
"Lady look. Either tell me what it is you want and leave or just leave." He spat.  
  
"All right! I'm here searching for Mister Christian Dumont."  
  
"For what reason is that?"  
  
"Because I wish to know who he is. I wish to know who Satine is." I gulped.  
  
"You see I read his book and I loved it. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever read and I –"  
  
"Listen Lady—"  
  
"Littie."  
  
"Listen Littie, Christian Dumont is not a man you want to bother. He's old and depressed. Leave him alone."  
  
"Unless, Sir, you are talking about him and sending me subliminal messages I ask in all do respect why you do not wish to tell me where Mr. Dumont is, if I bother you so." I said quite promptly. I had a point; I could see it in his eyes-well, eye-.  
  
"Fine." He finally began.  
  
"If I tell you where and who he is. Will you leave me alone and promise to not come back?" Oh my gosh he was going to tell me!  
  
"Oh yes I promise!" I smiled now giddy.  
  
"He is here, and I am him. Good Day." He said shutting the door in front of my face. It took me a second to comprehend what he'd told me and I knocked on the door, thick and hard.  
  
"Bloody hell woman, you promised to leave now off with you! Damn." He boast through the door.  
  
I knocked harder.  
  
"WHAT?" He demanded flinging the door open in fury.  
  
Jumping back slightly startled, "I-I, well you lied to me!" I squealed.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did so!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"When I came yesterday. You claimed he wasn't here and that he didn't want to be found!"  
  
"Well yeah! I mean look at you!" He pointed. I looked down at myself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look like a rich snob from Verona or Paris."  
  
"I am from Verona but I am most certainly not rich, nor a snob!" I shouted.  
  
"Pish-Posh."  
  
"Excuse me but would you rather me coming here looking like a whore? Oh wait maybe you do! You are a sleazy rat of the male species!"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and crossed my arms, how dare he insult me.  
  
"Listen whoever you are. I don't want a groupie; I don't want a fan. I just want to be bye myself and sulk in my misery for the rest of my life!" He shouted back at me. I was so frustrated I was about to rip the hat atop my head off and eat it!  
  
"Look Mr. Dumont, I did not come all the way down here and waist my little money on just finding you! I came here to learn about you." I sternly proclaimed. Taking a deep breath I relaxed.  
  
"Please. One day is all I ask. Just one. Besides you at least owe me that much."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, since I've been here, all you've done is insult my intelligence. Now it's my turn to find out what lies deep within your heart." I smiled.  
  
"You really want to know? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The world annoys me and it's people like you that make me sick."  
  
"Well then I guess its people like you who keep the world in it's slums and ghettos." I shot. I don't know where it came from but I felt brave saying it. I needed to leave before I completely lost fortification around the possibility at actually getting the shot of spending one day with him.  
  
"Here's the hotel I'm staying at. There's my room number and phone digit. Pleas I'll be in the city for 2 more weeks. Let me know if you change your mind." I wrote on his hand my information and turned on my heel leaving with at least my dignity. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
As I left the rugged apartment tears streaked my face. With dignity I left indeed; however my heart reeked with sorrow.  
  
Did he not believe I grieved my own sister's death?  
  
But then again, he did not know…  
  
As I thought of Satine I could help but try to look higher and higher. However the higher I went my eyes looked the more they processed.  
  
The Moulin Rouge loomed at my front and it was hard to ignore the fact that it looked as if it had only been closed for the day; only to reopen for service that very night.  
  
As if on cue I could feel my heart stop and Satine's voice baying me further into the depths of the Moulin Rouge.  
  
Lights flickered on everywhere. And an enormous elephant lie in the center of it all. A gust of wind so strong blew the hat atop my head away and my locks of red came pouring down.  
  
"Satine?" A rough voice came from behind. Spinning around I saw an over sized man with orange hair.  
  
*I watched Littie leave. However she did not completely leave. She stood outside the as if she were thinking.  
  
But I couldn't believe it. From 3 floors high I could see the red of her lips, the blue of her eyes, the blush of her cheeks, and the--. Well I couldn't tell you the color her hair was because the first time I couldn't clearly see her and the next she was wearing a hat.  
  
Oh why care? She's out of your life now and there's nothing to worry about… Only the fact that if her hair were red and flowing she'd look exactly like Satine.  
  
However I enjoy looking at her regardless.  
  
Hey! Where was she going? She started walking toward the Moulin Rouge, as she was mesmerized. Then I realized everything was lit up with the elephant Satine and I first kissed in the center of it all. It looked as if it were brand new.  
  
"Oh My God!" I said to myself.  
  
"They've freaking reopened."  
  
Quickly I turned on my heel and ran after her. 


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first and pathetic attempt at a song interaction, so it'll also probably be my last! Thank you for putting up with me!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It must have taken me 5 whole minutes to reach the building. I was worried beyond thought. All I knew is that with how gorgeous she was, if Harry saw her, he'd want her. That's not so bad being wanted, but for what he wanted her with was my concern. He couldn't do to her what he did to Satine. I wouldn't let him.  
  
Abruptly I stopped in one of the main corridors. Why did this feel so familiar? Suddenly I heard laughing… where was it coming from? A bright light shone across the hall. A girl dressed in a beautiful black dress came spinning out. She was an angel.  
  
Her hair was flowing red and her eyes were a dazzling blue.  
  
"Satine?" I called as she stopped and stared at me.  
  
*What was he doing here? He hated me so why was he here? Had he followed me?  
  
"Is something wrong dear?" Mr. Zidler asked as I returned a tearful smile. Why are you crying? You blasted girl the man insulted you! Hate him!  
  
What is this feeling I can't deny. The one that punches me in the stomach every time I see him. The one that my heart sets itself into a new rhythm when he speaks with his smooth accented English.  
  
"Littie?"  
  
"Nothing Mr. Zidler." I looked back down the hall.  
  
"Nothing." I mumbled. I could see in his eyes that he didn't want me here. I could see the worry in Christian's eyes and I couldn't tell why.  
  
"The club opens in less than 5 minutes dear please, get in your spot." Harry pushed me out the door and grabbed my wrist pulling me with him. I glanced once more down the hall and watched as Christian furiously followed.  
  
Maybe it wasn't furry, maybe honor, or even protection was maybe what he followed with.  
  
*Oh no! She'd accepted his offer to become the star of the show. I could see it on his face. That ugly twisted mustache tweaked up and his ugly smile said he'd found his new "Sparkling Diamond." I couldn't let her do it. There I admit it. There's something there for her. Concern, care, worry… passion, lust… love.  
  
No not love. It's too quick you don't' know her. Well that didn't stop you from perusing Satine you stupid fool.  
  
"LITTIE!" I called.  
  
"LITTIE STOP!"  
  
I could see Zidler turn and point. As he ceased to move farther I caught up.  
  
"Littie ple—" I began.  
  
"Mr. Dumont my client will not have you following her around. You erupted the mind of my beautiful Satine and I will not have you do it this time as well!" I ignored Zidler.  
  
"Littie please. You don't need to do this." I tried to smile.  
  
"Yes I do. I wasted my money on you. Now I tend to earn it back." She replied curtly.  
  
"Littie you know this fiend?"  
  
"Yes. But he is no fiend, he is rather the opposite, believe it or not."  
  
"HA! Then what is he exactly?"  
  
"A beautiful stranger with a lost heart." I smiled at her kindness. She was magnificent!  
  
"Thank you Littie but we must leave. I don't want you hear." I took her hand as Zidler took her other.  
  
"No, I've hired her she's staying with me you fruitcake!"  
  
"Well you listen to me you pound cake! She is not yours! I'm taking her with me, you will not brainwash her as you did Satine!"  
  
"Why don't we let her decide?"  
  
*They both looked at me. I did not know what to do. I could not exactly go back home empty handed. If Christian did not tell me what I wanted to know I'd find out from those who also knew her.  
  
"Will you tell me what I want to know?" I asked Christian. He looked down releasing my wrist.  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Very well then I can't go with you either."  
  
"Littie wait, you don't understand." He tried to rewrap my wrist but I began to belt before he could and walk faster toward the stage.  
  
"Haven't we met  
  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
  
You could be good for me  
  
I've had the taste of danger  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
  
Heaven forbid  
  
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger." I turned and pointed, why would I need someone like him?  
  
"I looked into your eyes  
  
And my world came tumbling down  
  
You're the devil in disguise  
  
That's why I'm singing this song." There that's why.  
  
*Why was she doing this? I didn't understand.  
  
"To know you is to love you  
  
You're everywhere I go  
  
And everybody knows  
  
To love you is to be part of you  
  
I've paid for you with tears  
  
And swallowed all my pride." I sang back, but I could tell no matter how far away from me she tried to get it was affecting her.  
  
*"Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger." I hollered back, I wasn't about to let him know I was letting my guard down. Or considering it.  
  
Suddenly I realized he'd gotten in front of me and took my hands as I stopped and we both began to sing as the curtains opened.  
  
We were singing to each other.  
  
"If I'm smart then I'll run away  
  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger  
  
I looked into your face  
  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
  
I'd like to change my point of view  
  
If I could just forget about you." Then suddenly all I knew was his mouth was closer to mine and my breathing became rapid, then applauses were all around us, when abruptly I pulled away and took a bow. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
After the show that night I tried my hardest not to let Christian see me. I knew he was in the audience and I knew he watched my every action. Were his words true? The words we so abruptly shared on stage earlier. I hope they were.  
  
Uncomfortably I walked down the crowded streets to my hotel. Although the streets were like I said crowded, I felt as if every eye were on me and every eye knew where I had come from.  
  
Speeding my walk I reached my hotel in 20 minutes flat. Opening the door I realized my lights were on. I'd turned them off before I left. Setting down my jacket and costume I turned toward the balcony, the doors were open. I'd closed the balcony doors…  
  
Walking out onto its ledge I looked over the side. Nothing and no one. Suddenly a serge of warmth ran down my spine as I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
Screaming with all my might I spun around and practically fell over the railing. If it were not for Christian who grabbed me and held me close, I fear I would be smashed to a pulp on the floor below.  
  
For some un-known reason, tears stung my eyes and I began to sob. He rubbed his hand around my back as I relaxed just a little.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL ME?" I shouted. He just smirked and turned.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked standing back in front of him.  
  
"Just that how talented you are in ever so non-shalontly acting like you care for a person."  
  
"What are you talking about? And since when did you care about who I cared about?"  
  
"It doesn't matter I'm leaving." He grabbed his jacket from a chair and pulled it onto his shoulders. His broad beautiful shoulders!  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No! -- Yes! You're not leaving!"  
  
"Watch me."  
  
"Do you think you can just walk out after breaking an entry? I demand you come back here and tell me why you think you have any business knowing what you said!" Violently I realized he spun around and as made as a pistol he began to shoot.  
  
"You used me Littie! Yes you, the perfect princess with all her smarts and glory! If you think you're so perfect with all your smart talk and sweet singing and red lips and flowing hair and gem filled eyes and perfect figure, then your wrong!"  
  
"I don't understand you!" I proclaimed as he cooled off. Why was he insisting I was an obnoxious snob then listing my looks? He stepped closer, we were only inches apart and he looked into my eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you kiss me tonight? You know, on stage. Was it just an act or is there a reason?" He asked. However the way he asked it made me feel like a vileness woman. As if I'd betrayed him.  
  
"Christian don't be jealous…" I mumbled.  
  
"How can I be jealous?" He asked back.  
  
"Are you listening to yourself?"  
  
"Are you listening to me? Littie I thought it quite obvious, I love you." He murmured touching my cheek and leaning forward to kiss me. I pulled away taking his hand that was on my cheek.  
  
"Littie what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked delicately. I broke into a sob.  
  
"Christian I can't love you in return."  
  
"Yes you can! We'll take all of our possessions and flee! We'll go to America or India!" His eyes lit up like a child's.  
  
"Christian, you don't understand. It isn't that I'm not willing to fulfill a life with you but there is so much you don't know and if you were to—" But Christian cut me off. Why did he do that whenever I tried to tell him who I was? He placed a finger to my lips and smiled.  
  
"I love you." He murmured.  
  
"Do you not believe me?" Didn't I? The feelings, which I wanted to be true, are and I am refusing them.  
  
"Oh I do, and I at any moment could flow with that very same love, but love I can't risk what we have now over what may happen."  
  
"Littie listen. Let's just try. Forget who you are, what you are, your family, and do what your heart wants." He smiled bigger. He had such a gorgeous smile. I'm going to do it. I'll have to wait for the future to do what it must, but until then I was completely his.  
  
Taking both of Christian's hands, I looked back into his deep, deep green blue eyes.  
  
"Do you love me? And if you do say it faithfully." Suddenly with a smile so huge I was sure he hadn't smiled like that in a while; he bent forward leaning his forehead to mine he whispered.  
  
"With all my heart and soul, you my love are the first in my thoughts…always." Leaning forward he touched his lips with mine and they moved ever so slowly.  
  
*Why was this going so well? Who cares? It was going! I took her shoulders in my hands and brought her closer to me, deepening our kiss. She was so beautiful I couldn't get over it. She was practically a complete replica of Satine, and more.  
  
Suddenly a loud banging came upon the door and we pulled apart abruptly.  
  
"LIGHTS OUT LADY! IT'S 2 IN THE MORNING! STOP THAT YELLIN' THE REST OF THE JOINT IS ALREADY IN BED!"  
  
Shyly I could see Littie smiling.  
  
"You must leave before she calls the coppers. Come on now, I will call on you again." She giggled leading me to the door. I quickly leaned down and took her lips in mine.  
  
"When?" I asked between kisses.  
  
"Tomorrow. At noon." She replied kissing me back.  
  
"Good night love, I shall see you tomorrow!" Giggling she pushed me out the door, but not before I could steal just one more kiss of her beautifully creamed lips. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Chwistian! Chwistian!" Toulouse called.  
  
"Yes!" I sang cheerfully back.  
  
"What is gowing on? Why do you look so happy?" He smiled in his childish ways.  
  
"Oh Toulouse the most wonderful 3 days in my life have happened." I lied on my back as he wobbled over to my side.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Toulouse oh I am in love." I sighed.  
  
"Weally? Chwistian dis is magnificent. Who is the wucky girwul?"  
  
"Oh she is but an angel in the mere skies of heaven."  
  
"What is her name man?"  
  
"Littie." I sighed again.  
  
"Wow, what a pweety name." He touched his chin.  
  
"What?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing, it just sownds famiyer."  
  
"Oh non-sense this is her first time to this city."  
  
"Of couwse of couwse."  
  
*The next morning I was so nervous, yet I didn't know why. I was in love. I am in love. It was Christian who I loved. He is so romantic.  
  
I was so excited about meeting him today I woke at six this morning and I haven't been calm since then. I've been so fidgety.  
  
FINALLY! The stroke of 12. I rushed from my hotel and ran as fast as I could to the garrets 10 blocks away. My hat almost flew from my head, yet I caught it in time. It felt like a dream. One I didn't want to end. Yet our meeting will be for not only love, it will also be in secret.  
  
I've learned all the rules as Satine did in the Moulin Rouge and I couldn't fall in love, yet I had. I being the dancer of the Moulin Rouge and Christian being the lost poet made it worse. But I however could not deny my wants and feelings.  
  
"Christian!" I bubbled as I reached his room. The door had flung open right then and boy did he look gorgeous! He'd shaved and he wore clean clothes with a rather cute hat atop his own head.  
  
"Dat is her! Oh my she looks exactly like Satine!" The short man behind Christian called pointing. I stopped smiling and turned red in embarrassment rather than pleasure as I used to. It just seemed different now that I was with Christian.  
  
I could see in his eyes also that a string or two had just been relocked from his heart.  
  
"Yes well we'll being seeing you." He took my hand and left immediately. "So where are we off to?" I smiled.  
  
"To lunch I think then maybe a museum?" He offered. I smiled with excitement and he kissed me.  
  
There on the street he kissed me. In front of the world that I knew I now belonged to.  
  
What a mistake that was…  
  
After lunch and the museum we took a walk in the park. We then sat under a beautiful weeping willow.  
  
"Why does she look so sad?" I heard Christian kiss my cheek.  
  
"Do I look it?"  
  
"Very much." He replied.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What for. You are the best thing for me in a while." I smiled looking into his eyes. He was so sweet.  
  
"Did I hurt you badly?" I asked touching his eye.  
  
"No. It feels beautiful."  
  
"Are you making fun of me?" I mocked.  
  
"Me? No. I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." I smiled and tears came to my eyes as my stomach hurt painfully. I couldn't do this to him.  
  
"Don't cry. You're just fine." He whispered kissing the tears that fell from my rims. He was so good. So good. He lifted my chin and with my eyes closed I took his lips with mine. Knowing right then this was all to wrong. I couldn't let him go on not knowing who I was.  
  
Yet I cannot bear to tell him. Pulling away and grabbing my things I stood.  
  
"Christian it is not that I do not joy in your company, I joy init very much. But you see, I do not have—I don't have the…--Oh." I began sobbing. He stood taking me in his arms.  
  
"Shush, shush. Love what is it? What makes you do this?"  
  
"You." I whispered.  
  
"How so?" Asked.  
  
"With all your kindness and love, which I can not return. You must forget about me Christian. I cannot let you love me. I'm not who you think I am. Leave me! Just go!" I shouted going hysterical.  
  
"I only came here to learn about her. I only came here to learn about you! Not to fall in love! LEAVE ME!" I screamed. Yet when he did not move I did.  
  
A crack of thunder screamed above me as the heavens began to cry with my tears and challenged my race of getting away. I was crying so hard I couldn't tell which of the wetnesses on my face were my tears and which were the raindrops.  
  
I just ran and ran and ran. I didn't turn back for anything. I couldn't turn back for anything. My heart would break completely if I did. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lets just pretend that Satine hadn't been forced to leave Christian until she got the chance to write her letter! Ok? Good job, I knew ya'll had an imagination in there! LOL just kidding, you guys are great!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*I had no idea what had just happened. All I understood was there was something I didn't know. Bursting through the door of her hotel room door. Her balcony doors were open and swing back and forth.  
  
A gust of wind hissed through the room and ripped the papers from her bed. Grabbing as many as I could I looked down at them. Just letters to friends and few brochures of Montmarte. I thought, as I looked them over. But one caught my eye. It was half in and half out of an envelope. It was addressed to Littie from… Oh my god Satine.  
  
Pulling the letter from its holder I began reading, it was dated from at least a year ago:  
  
*DEAREST LITTIE,  
  
I AM WRITING YOU BECAUSE THERE IS MUCH TO SAY. I AM GREATLY SORRY I HAVE NOT KEPT MY PROMISE. HOWEVER IT IS VERY DIFFICULT FOR ME DOWN HERE. OH PLEASE LITTLE ONE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I'VE EARNED MONEY AND I AM FAMOUS HERE AT THE MOULIN ROUGE. THERE ARE SO MANY RULES AND RESTRICTIONS, YET I HAVE BROKEN ONE. I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE!  
  
DEAR HIS NAME IS CHRISTIAN. CHRISTIAN DUMONT. HE IS A GORGEOUS MAN. SO PERFECT IN EVERYTHING. HE'S GOING TO BE A WRITER. A GREAT ONE AT THAT TOO! DEAR LITTIE BUT THE FRAIL NEWS I MUST WARN YOU OF IS OF MYSELF.  
  
LITTIE I'M SICK. VERY SICK. HAROLD AND MARIE AND THE DOCTOR ALL SAY I'M DYING. I DON'T WANT TO DIE LITTIE. I WANT TO SEE YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE AGAIN. I WANT TO SEE CHRISTIAN'S FOREVER.  
  
FOR THAT IT IS ANOTHER REASON I WRITE TO YOU. WE ARE LEAVING. AS SOON AS I PACK MY THINGS WE ARE HEADING BACK TO VERONA! I WILL SEE YOU SOON!  
  
I LOVE YOU LITTIE, I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT. YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY SISTER AND I'M NOW RETURNING MY PROMISE AND COMING BACK FOR YOU!  
  
Satine*  
  
Tears streaked my own face. I could see where Satine's own tears touched this paper. It hurt me so much that we were not able to get away that night, but it hurts me more that Littie hadn't told me. I hated her for it.  
  
"Everything would be different if I'd told you." A hoarse voice came from behind me. She was there. Wet and her make-up smeared. I couldn't even see that she hurt more than I. All I was thinking of was myself.  
  
"How could you keep this from me? Littie how could you?" I demanded furiously.  
  
"Everything would be different if I told you!" She threw her arms down and sobbed.  
  
"That's right! Everything would have! I would have stayed away from you. Only God knows how far!" I was disgusted, why? I couldn't see any real reason except for that she lied to me. I could see my words sting her. I could see it in her eyes.  
  
"All along you lied to me Littie. All along." Throwing down the papers, they scattered everywhere once again resting across the room. Tears were in my eyes as I pushed past her. I couldn't be around her. Mostly because I'd read what Satine felt and I was afraid my true emotions would get the best of me.  
  
That's why her name sounded so familiar. Tiluse must have talked to Satine about her sister. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
*After crying myself to sleep that night I woke late the next morning. It was around 10 and I could feel my eyes were swollen and my skin was pale. I got up and cleaned, then dressed.  
  
There was nothing I could do now, nothing that I could want more than to leave. I'd been rejected by my one true love and now it was time for me to return home.  
  
First I sat at my desk prepared to write to Christian. I guess there was a little hope he would take me back. However not much.  
  
*DEAR CHRISTIAN,  
  
I AM TRULY SORRY FOR WHAT I HAVE IMPOSED ON TO YOU. NO WORRIES THOUGH, I AM LEAVING TODAY AT 1 OF THE LOW HOUR AND I WILL BE GONE FOREVER.  
  
LITTIE*  
  
That was it. I called the bellboy to send the letter. Yet I had nothing to wait for. Taking my things I left for the train station.  
  
*Waking the next morning I was terribly groggy. I suddenly remembered last night and was completely unsure of what I had done. For some reason all I really wanted at the moment was Littie; to hold her in my arms and tell her I love her. However that wouldn't be happening.  
  
Last night I practically spit her in the face and told her to never call for me again. Straitening so fast I forgot the headboard above my bed and smacked my head into it.  
  
Thinking nothing of it I ignored the little dribbles of blood on my forehead.  
  
"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL HAVE I DONE?" I screamed at myself. I could hear Toulouse scurrying around upstairs.  
  
"Chwistian! Chwistian!" He called finally reaching me.  
  
"I've got to go Tiluse! I've made the biggest mistake in my whole life." Ignoring the piece of paper in his hand I ran from bed and out the door.  
  
Reaching Littie's door I burst through… only to find her quarters empty. Where had she gone?  
  
As the maid passed bye I turned to her.  
  
"Ma'am please tell me, where has the person staying here gone." I referred to the room.  
  
"Oh mister, she left over an hour ago. Poor thing looked like she had nothing left in the world." Pushing her cart away she left. Had I done that to her? I'd hurt her so bad.  
  
Quickly running from there I ran back to my garret.  
  
"TILUSE!" I yelled practically falling over him.  
  
"Chwistian, why did you wun away? Here. Wittie weft dis for you." He handed me the paper and walked away.  
  
Reading it quickly I looked at the clock. It was 15 till 1. Oh no. Oh no. Speeding once again from the room caught a cab. Realizing he was going much to slow I hurried him along. I had to catch her before she left.  
  
Bye the time I threw the money at the driver, ran into the station it was already 1:05. My heart stopped. Stopped entirely as I watched the train pull away with my heart attached to a little string behind it.  
  
"Littie." I whispered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I heard behind me. Could it be? In fear to turn around and find it was someone other than Littie I stood there.  
  
"Christian?" She asked. Slowly I turned. She was there! Oh God all mighty I'd been new baptized!  
  
"Why didn't you leave?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked showing no emotion.  
  
"The train." I gestured with my thumb.  
  
"You didn't leave on it."  
  
"No that's because my train is over there." She pointed behind her with her thumb.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked again. I didn't know what to say. The tears in her eyes were swelling. I knew this must've embarrassed her.  
  
"Are you going to answer me or just leave me hanging?" She demanded. Still, I said nothing. A little cry broke out from her throat.  
  
"Weren't you happy with me? Did I not meet Satine's standards?" She took a deep breath. I gave her more respect for that brave question.  
  
"Didn't I make you happy?" She asked. When again I said nothing, she covered her face and regained herself. She wiped her tears away and tried to smile.  
  
"Didn't I make you happy?" She repeated on last time before she turned to leave.  
  
*I was so lost I didn't know what to do. I just turned and began walking away as I felt a hand on my arm.  
  
"Christian…" I whispered looking into his eyes. Placing a finger on my lips he shushed me.  
  
"Happier." He whispered with a smile.  
  
"Happier…" I repeated.  
  
"I couldn't let you leave Littie. Not for anything in this world would I want you to leave me. Nothing." He pulled my chin to his and kissed me lightly. Moving down my chin he stood back up strait from having to bend over and kissed my forehead and bridge of my nose. Then once again my lips.  
  
I reopened my eyes and looked into his.  
  
"Happier…" I mumbled again. I just couldn't believe it. I made him happier. I was so happy.  
  
*Kissing her cherry lips again I savaged them as if I'd never tasted such sweeter fruit. I couldn't get enough of her.  
  
"Christian, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't tell you and—" I cut her off.  
  
"There is nothing for you to be sorry for. I should have given you the chance to tell me. But I didn't." Kissing her once more I leaned my forehead against hers.  
  
"I love you Littie. I'm never letting you go again." I whispered.  
  
"Ever?"  
  
"Never." I smiled.  
  
"Promise?" She giggled.  
  
"Forever." With a kiss I took her hand in one of my hands and her bags in the other. That day we left together and have never been apart. Each day we spend is another passionate kiss remembered and I tend to let the world know… that all along is only the beginning. However forever is for always and a day.  
  
Awwwww… Wasn't that sweet? Ok really, please read and review? Please? 


End file.
